Echoes of Evil
by Underground Belles
Summary: When all that ever meant anything to Sarah is killed, why not kill all that’s left? After an offer of assassination training from the only person too ever help her since her birth, she sets out on her mission. To kill the Goblin King, but there are trut
1. Prologue

****

Summary: When all that ever meant anything to Sarah is killed, why not kill all that's left? After an offer of assassination training from the only person too ever help her since her birth, she sets out on her mission. To kill the Goblin King, but there are truths and people she hasn't reckoned on. 

****

AN: This is StarlitAngel and Redaura cowritting. Again. ;) This is the revised version of Echo's of Evil. THANK YOU to all past reviewers, and please review our little fic. The only thing you need to know for this fic is that we're taking the movies reality, as in the movie happened to Sarah Williams, but the rest of the world is deprived from seeing the movie. (Scary thought). Hope you enjoy!

****

Prologue: What you deserve.

Once upon a time, or so the fairies claim, there was a terrible darkness that swept over the land. On this cloud of death and destruction the powerful Warlock Lord Bromiar rode his magic of the dead and laid waste to the lands of the Underground as they fell before him and drowned all that was good and swamped all of the light with hungrey night. The tales state he killed all that was good and everyone despaired as it all decayed. His power was to great and to strong for the free peoples of the Underground as they had forgotten what this power was like, and where it came from. 

Except one, the Old Reigne of the Underground, who had the last say in important matters. He rose from his slumber of a hundred years and halted the evil Warlocks advance into the heart of the land. There was a spectacular, terrifying fight, where the stars held their breath above the dark cloud awaiting the outcome and the moon hide her face in fear. The sun dared not to rise and so the only lighting for the warriors fighting to the death, was that which they created themselves within their struggle for what they believed. 

The fire of their magics flared across the land, destroying anyone foolhardy enough to venture near, the Warlocks destroying and taking, and the Old Reigne giving. The battle lasted many, many days, and many nights until the Old Reigne was exhausted, and he could do no more. He fell to the ground, and the whole land shuddered, for who else would stand in the Warlocks way? Who could possibly stop him?

The Old Reigne's son, who by default was now The Reigne was distraught, at loosing a father, at loosing his liege. It now fell to him to protect his land, his people and his throne. So he did the only thing he could do. Forced to much power into the Warlords shell, forced him to yield as his aura swelled sickly and unusable. Death can not work at such close quarters to Life. 

The fall of the Warlock was fortunous and one of pure luck. The Warlock Lord was banned to Aboveground, Earth, where humans where just crawling out of their caves and learning to play with fire. 

But all was not well Underground.

All the magic that Bromiar had stolen and taken had left the land bare, barren and fruitless. Rumours grew amongst the people The Reigne had fought so hard and lost so much to protect. They whispered of his cunning plans, his dishonesty and lack of honour. They told of his cruelty and, worst of all, of how he killed his father for the position. 

Finally, The Reigne was forced to flee, and he fled with his free supporters deep into the heart of the Underground, never to be seen again. 

And again, the rumours ran. Of how King Jareth was ruling the Goblins, and the few stupid fools who had followed him. Of how King Jareth, The Goblin King would take all unwanted children. And somehow, this rumour spread to earth, long after the humans had lost their belief and life with magic.

And outlawed, amongst silly smelly humans, Bromiar heard this. And he was determined for his revenge to be complete. Blending in as best he could, amongst the suddenly modern times of cyber space and pollution he took a wife. That wife bore him two sweet children, and he was content, for that would aid his plan. 

He would not want them, so when _King Jareth_ came, he would be ready.

He loved and nurtured his family, and then cruelly pulled the plug on them. He beat them; he abused them in every possible way. And one day, his little girl said it. "Goblin King! Goblin King! Where ever you may be! Take us far away from he!"

But it did not work, and Bromiar, heart heavy with disappointment and bitter did the only thing he could think of. Mocked his daughter. "I wish the Goblins _would_ come and take you away! You disgust me! I wish you'd go right now!"

And that one worked. He was facing his mortal enemy once again across the sands of the Underground. But his plans where not to be. He had wished the children and his wife away. He had agreed to play the game, and the Labyrinth allowed for no cheaters. He faced dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered but he couldn't fight his way to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. 

It was humiliating, and while Jareth victoriously kept _his, Bromiar's_ wife and children, he was banned once more into the dull and magicless Aboveground. 

This was not to be endured. 

Once more, Bromiar turned to children to fight his way into the Labyrinth, but again, when his wife's niece fought for her brother, Toby, he was foiled by the magic of the Labyrinth. But the Labyrinth showed him one thing. How he could send another into the Labyrinth to kill Jareth. And that other would have had to have been through the Labyrinth before. 

Sarah Williams was a bit old to be trained as an assassin, but it was never to late. He started to work on his plan, almost straight away. 

So? Do you like? Do you want the next chapter? Then please review! 


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter one: A Night so Dark.

Sarah started at the bodies. Lumps of meat that had once been her family. Once. The knife had put an end to that. The one that lay at her feet, almost innocently saying "but I didn't do it. You made me do it." It was right where she might have dropped it, if she had slashed and hacked at the- bile forced it's way through her throat and she fell to her knees on the hard floor, her stomach emptying. 

__

Did I do this?

Ruby red blood glittered on the floor, on the lumps, on her hand and on the knife. And the smell, oh god! The smell… Sweet metalic blood over laying shit. She let out a sob, a gasping, wrenching breath that didn't relieve her tension and just hurt her throat. "Karen? Dad? Toby? I didn't mean it..." But she did. The gun was still cold against her lower back where she had tucked it down her jeans. "You just made me so mad... and Linda too…Bitch…"

*

It had been raining that night. Raining her pain down on to the sidewalk. Since living in England Sarah had always made a point of calling the 'sidewalk' a 'sidewalk'. She'd returned home dripping having missed the bus. Her day had been one trail of being bullied for her American accent, her unfashionable clothes, her taste in books and just general 'I'm going to make her cry'. She hated her life. She really did. 

Fine, so life wasn't fair. But did it have to be hell?

She stepped through the door, shivering and freezing. At least Karen wouldn't be in. The fashion plate, not happy with life in the country had moved to Newcastle with Toby and her third husband. Leaving her alone with her father. She was very grateful he wasn't in. He drank and looked right through her... She wrung out her hair, making a note to clear up and froze.

"Sarah." 

What was Karen doing here? She was stood, impeccably dressed, her mouth a narrow, disapproving line, but her eyes filled with glee a they took in her appearance. 

"Your father and I are back together." The voice was cold. No more was she pretending to try and care for Sarah. Sarah felt ice knot in her stomach. She couldn't live under the same roof as Karen again! Not after what she had done… Had Merlin shot when he was ill and had diarrhoea on Karen's precious carpet. Poisoned her fathers' mind against her. Taken Toby away... Why? Sarah felt the tears come at the memory… Why?

"And that means you are going." Ice, Sarah couldn't' remember Karen being like this... "And your precious Goblin King is getting it..." Karen held Sarah model of the doll over the flame. Sarah cried out as the hair and face started to melt. _It only a doll_. _The real ones safe underground..._ that or she was dreaming.

During her daydream she'd missed Karen start to circle her. "I mean, look at you Sarah." Karen prodded her, none to gently. "You are a mess. Inside and out. Who could want you? There's something wrong with you..." Karen stopped her march, right in Sarah's face. "But maybe it means that you are your mothers daughter. Though I doubt you are your fathers. Though you've got his eyes..."

Sarah's mouth dropped open in shock. "What?" She couldn't splutter more out.

"I bet you're the same, a little whore. Mother like daughter. How many times do you make the boys want you-" Karen merely laughed as Sarah slapped her, her head not moving an inch nor a millimetre from the force of the blow. Sarah's hand stung. "And what a little girls slap."

With a half scream of pain Sarah ran out of the house.

Karen watched her go. It had been easier than she had expected to follow her Masters' orders. 

"Mum!" Sarah yelled with relief as finally the phone was picked up.

"Sarah?"

"Mum!"

"What do you want?" It must be the distance, Sarah told herself that makes her voice sound so unwanting, so cold.

"Can I stay with you?"

"What? Has Karen finally realised what a looser you are?"

Sarah gasped, her eyes filling with tears. She could not believe it. She let the hand set fall to the ground, where it hung suspended, as the other end hung up. She looked at it and ran into the rain. Thunder boomed over head, lightening spotlighted. _See how useless Sarah Williams is_, they mocked. Trees shook their leaves at her and threw branches that hit and scraped her head.

Somewhere in the madness, she found reason. And that was the reason to get away from trees in a thunderstorm. To watch the trees uprooting from a safer spot. Numbly she jogged to town, not flinching as the tress fell to earth behind her. It showed how bad she was. Tears came again. It seemed she'd never stop crying. 

Karen grinned in satisfaction. Her master would reward her greatly for that. She dumped a squalling Toby on the settee and poured herself some Champaign. _Here's to getting rid of brat number one._ Toby shuddered on the couch. His mothers smile was like a skull, grinning in the dirt of it's grave. 

"Be quiet Toby." She told him, "You're four years old after all..."

That's when the pain hit her. Toby watched his mother claw at nothing, making strange gurgling sounds that let blood flow down her chin and pressed white blouse. She screamed soundlessly as invisible knives slashed at her.

**__**

This is what you deserve. 

Toby ran into his father, who was snoring drunkenly on the kitchen floor. There was a voice in his head... "Daddy!" He slipped in the blood that was starting to form, as the same fate happened to his father. And Sarah had ran away from him... Toby watched in horror, his eyes popping, his mouth wide open emitting a shrill wail. 

**__**

And you. You shall do nicely.

Sarah didn't know for how long she ran in the night. Her knees where weak, her legs jelly yet they still pumped on. She wasn't feeling her legs anymore... She collapsed to the ground and cried. Screamed and punched at the ground. Her hands bloodied and bruised on the tarmac and her nails snapped to ragged ends. What was she going to do? Did she care...?

"You know. You could just end it." The voice was cool and quiet, but easily heard above the wind and the rain. Sarah slowly raised herself to her knees and looked at the person, her breathing ragged, tearing from her chest. Black was the theme of the man standing in front of her.

"Suicide?" That seemed good...

"No. End those that have created your pain."

Sarah looked up at him. He seemed so beautiful, in the moonlight that was shining through the clouds that where crying rain.

"Here. It's loaded." She took the box, and slowly stood up and started walking. She started at the box. Like the man it was beautiful, in an alien way. The silver wire was twisted in strange ways. It was slightly menacing. Sarah opened it. There was a gun. Modern and sleek. Probably waterproof. It didn't take a genius to figure out where the trigger was, or where to aim it. 

She remembered dropping the box, and placing the gun at her back, in her soaked jeans and under her wet, cold shirt. Then she was somehow home, and bodies where on the floor. What was she to do?

"You know," That same voice again, "when I said end them I didn't mean these people."

__

Oh. Sarah felt a fool.

"But no matter. I can see you need training. Would you like to come with me?"

"What kind of training?" Sarah whispered.

The man knelt in front of her. He had gold eyes she realised dazedly. "Training to be one of a kind…" He whispered. "If you change your mind you could always leave." He added, adding mentally _to the police._ He'd probably have to kill her. But right now, he needed her. He'd kill his enemy... Jareth

So, what do you think? Hope it's up to scratch people! Please review... :) And thank you for your kind reviews for the Prologue. 


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2: Weapon of Choice Along the Astral Plane

Alyssa stared. Then stared some more, and, just to add a bit of variety, she gawked. "How?!" She managed to splutter out eventually. She stared at her friend, as she sprawled across her purple bed sheets, whilst a number of pens and erasers danced above her up stretched hand. Red barely noticed Setsuyo's blue eyes narrow in concentration, and finally close, with the realisation that she didn't need her eyes to see with her mind. Agitatedly she brushed some of her short, dyed red hair from her face. The distraction sent the objects falling around her. Setsuyo laughed, "It was worse when I tried it with a hard back book!"  
  
Alyssa blinked. "How do you do that?" She eventually managed, awed.   
  
Setsuyo sat up and shrugged. "Dunno… I just- can." She ended lamely. She laughed at the expression on Alyssa's face. "I'm also 'empathic'." She grinned, I've figured that this is why I can pick up so many emotions…"  
  
"But, how did you discover you could?"  
  
"Oh, by accident… Like you do." Setsuyo said vaguely, trying to deter Alyssa. She didn't really want to let her friend in on the fact that Amanda and her gang had been 'at it' again. It would only worry her. Alyssa worried too much about everything. She needed have worried about Alyssa digging further in that direction, her face was now alight with enthusiasm. "Can you read minds?" She started. Setsuyo laughed as a trail of questions followed. She held up her hand, "stop!"  
  
Alyssa looked sheepish, but brightened when Setsuyo said she'd try to read minds. She shook her head as Setsuyo labelled her the guinea pig. "Guess I asked for that."  
  
"You did indeed." Setsuyo informed her. "Now, concentrate on a thought."  
  
Silence, or as near to silence as anywhere could get, descended on Alyssa's room. The clock ticked softly on her bedside table, and outside a farmer got vocal, and swore repeatedly at his dog. The joys of living in the country, Alyssa mused pointlessly, before forcing herself to focussing sharply.   
  
"Well," she asked at length.  
  
"You're tickled green, you wanna be able to do this!" Setsuyo grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"I'll warn you know, before you start wishing, it drains you terribly quick!" Setsuyo muffled another yawn.   
  
"You where yawning all the way here." Alyssa pointed out.  
  
"Now what do you think I was doing all night?"  
  
"Screwing A-"  
  
Alyssa shrieked as a pillow flew up and hit her on the face. "Oy! Abuse of powers!"  
  
Setsuyo smirked. Alyssa glared. Ten ticks went by before they burst out laughing.  
  
"You poor babs." Alyssa giggled. "Wanna cuppa?"  
  
Setsuyo nodded. "Tea! I must. Have. TEA!"  
  
"Good job I knew you where coming and boiled the kettle huh?"  
  
Setsuyo nodded as Alyssa went downstairs to through teabags into cups and whatnot. She settled down into the comforter and closed her eyes again, and concentrated on her newfound ability. She reached with her mind, and felt it go beyond her skull, and the muscles of her face. It felt unpleasantly tingly for a second, as it lodged there, reluctant to leave, and Setsuyo was out, with no direction. Before she'd been aiming for Alyssa's mind; that shone brightly, and was familiar to her. But now… She felt distant panic, but pushed herself on.   
  
Below her minds shone like jewels against the backdrop of night. Sheep, rabbits, mice. She hit the village. People, busy, bustling or lying still, like a ghost world, they talked. She followed the fast moving ones, always liking speed, and travelled above the faint impressions of a car, accelerating forwards, then switching lanes.  
  
Wrapped up in the thrill of it, the excitement of it, she forgot everything; just the mutterings of the body bound minds letting her know she wasn't alone. She gasped, or would have gasped, or thought 'gasp' when she reached a city.   
  
Minds, millions of minds. So close and bright they all blurred into one supernova, dimming even the outline of their bodies, the mutterings reaching a wordless, meaningless roar. Setsuyo's 'ears' hurt. She turned her back to it and fled, trying to find her way back, panicking… Where was back? Out of desperation, she headed for the loudest voice.  
  
She realised her mistake as she got closer; the voice was male, commanding. His mind blazed like the sun amongst the night sky. And his voice was far clearer for her to hear. She listened.  
  
"Fools! I'll have revenge! I'll have Jareth's blood sown to the fields! That would make them fertile… King of Goblins is he?! Morons more like!! Though he can't fight my weapon… How could he? He won't suspect a thing, and she'll murder him!"  
  
For the second time, in the time warp she was in, Setsuyo flew. She absconded from the pure malice in his tone, the sound, and the feel she knew would be forever etched in her memory. She struggled on, her mind weaker now, terror keeping her going.   
  
But all she found was alien minds, millions of minds that echoed…  
  
*  
  
Bromiar's eyes snapped open. The glow of red slowly faded, before morphing into an average brown. His smile twisted, and displayed his cruelty to the mirror. He met his own eyes in the silvered, polished glass and grimaced.   
  
A human psychic. How rare. How quaint. Powerful enough to steer herself through the astral plane, project her mind and probably to see auras. But not skilled enough to hide her passing. How convenient. It would make her downfall to be insultingly easy. All the better to give his new weapon of choice a trial run. After all, he couldn't allow the human psychic to bumble around after having eavesdropped into his thoughts. No. Sarah needed some confidence in herself, something to live for.  
  
He'd send her out tonight.  
  
*  
  
Blue, cerulean, dusky, cadmium, ochre, brown, silver, speckled, eaten at, marbled…  
  
They flew by her in a daze. She was looking, for she was lost. She could barely remember what she was looking for…  
  
Ultramarine, lemon grass, sap green, blinding, swirling colours. Dizzyingly sickening, like lights on a walzer. Until finally, finally, she stumbled on a red mind, hovering over a blank body in the middle of sheep, rabbits, cows……  
  
She woke up slowly, lights blurring until they resolved to a face which cleared further to show Alyssa's worried gaze. So much for not worrying her. She worked out what she was saying, just as her hearing started to work. Setsuyo held up a shaking hand. Alyssa shut up. Setsuyo realised she was wet, she'd had water thrown on her, been shaken…  
  
"I think…." She said hesitantly. "I think I just heard a murder plan."


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3: Wall of Fire

The sun flooded through the vast, awning windows into the throne room. Dust from the masonry created swirling patterns of light, lazy in the heat. The worn stones where pulsing with the energy from the sun and it reached up to be acknowledged. It was ridiculous the size of the room, considering. Jareth leaned against the wall of the nearest window and hooded his eyes against the glare. He knew his hair was lighting up, a million shades of gold and platinum, where as his shaded eyes where cool green, and earthy brown. They reflected his mood. 

At the moment he wanted to be alone. He'd thrown his Goblins out, and his courtiers, in their rotting finery, their sickening clinging becoming to cloying even for him to stand. Forever was a long time if you had no one to share it with, and people you didn't care for. His father had realised that. 

Jareth straightened his back, his skin humming just under the surface, waiting for the promised full moon to burst forth full of magic and yearning. 

His Labyrinth was reminding him of the courtiers. And it preyed on his mind. This, in the centre, so winded together it was large but at the same time small, like a cloth folded up. It borders where unmapped, and it was impenetrable. He'd fought for it; he'd lost so much for it. And now it was reminding him of the aftermath of a dragon attack. Crumbling ashes, turning and dancing to their destruction to return to the earth. The sky started to cloud over, solid rain clouds. 

He felt the portal wink out of existence behind him, as the passageway betwixt and between was used. He felt his brothers' familiar green magic flair and then settle. "Leaving us already." He stated, not turning to view his brother. He knew what he looked like. Taller than Jareth, broader than Jareth. The price of hard labour. His hair was the solid black of a moonless, starless night, with the shine and beauty of a raven's wing. His eyes where as green as highly polished gems and his skin as moon struck as polished pearl. Behind him, he could feel the air displaced brush against his leggings. His brother was shuffling his feet. Jareth smiled, just barely as the movement stopped, Trent just catching the activity. Trent had never had the patience for politics. One reason why the younger son had inherited.

"Brother." Every emotion was apparent on Trent's voice as it carried to Jareths' ears. His voice was deeper, though not as smooth. The weariness pulled the sound taught, and made it minutely quiver. 

"When are you going?" Jareth turned round suddenly, and smoothly. The practised grace of the years showing. The room picked Jareth's rich, silky voice up, and span it around the room on the acoustics. 

Trent paused, uncertain, and a novice could have detected it. Trent knew that Jareth was in a mood, still. The room was bare of gaily-dressed people, and bumbling Goblins. He left it all unsaid. "Now."

"Do remember us." Jareth said, the essence of politeness and sincerity. His face slipped into his disdainful mask and he glanced back out of the window. It know showed him the city. A human was screaming in anger at a befuddled Goblin. 

Trent disappeared, a small glow of veralidan green rippling across Jareths conscientiousness, before smoothing out, as if it had never been. 

Once they'd been so close. 

*

For the second time that day, Alyssia stared. This time, it wasn't in wonder. Her short hair was now sticking up at odd angles, from where she'd ran panicked fingers through. "I really don't' think you should." She said, again. 

Setsuyo waved her off. "I have to see." She countered, grimly.

"But you said yourself you couldn't control it!" Alyssia grabbed Setsuyo's shoulders. "What if you don't make it back? What if that 'sun' who's plotting murder gets you? Or realises? Or what if-"

"Al." Setsuyo stated firmly. She clasped her arms and looked steadily into her chocolate eyes. 

"Just be flamin' careful, ok?" 

Setsuyo laughed softly. "I always am…" she settled back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

~Hello?~ she called softly, her psychic being hovering around the astral plane uselessly. ~Hello?~ she repeated, feeling her awareness expand more easily beyond the confines of her physical being. 

A faint slap across his forehead. Jareth sat up straighter in this throne. The baroness looked hopeful and curtsied lower, in a vain effort to give Jareth the full view of her bosom. Jareth barely noticed, but followed the slap, outraged. The magic was from Aboveground and definitely not Trent… Who dared?! He followed, blazing with anger. 

The baroness shrank back as fury twisted the Kings' features. She needed have worried; his mind was already Aboveground. 

~Who are you?!~ He demanded roughly. There was no answer, then he sensed something. Something small. And gentle. A female. 

~A-are you Jareth?~ she stuttered, though it wasn't from fear, or respect. That riled Jareth, though it shouldn't have. 

~That's King Jareth to you!~ he rapped. He was satisfied to feel a small wince from her end. She hesitated. She obviously wasn't sure how to go about it.

~King… Jareth? Look, I have to warn you! I overheard this-…~ Setsuyo screamed in pain, both mentally and physically, as a wall of fire seared the connection between her and King Jareth. She clutched her head, rushing back into her form. It was good she was going back automatically… then there was a disjointed feeling, like a dream where you where walking, and walking, until your whole body jerks and in your dream you fall, and you wake up before you hit the ground. 

She looked into Alyssa's panicked brown eyes and smiled weakly. "Dodgy connection…" she said, trying to make a joke out of it, not knowing whether she had actually screamed or not. 

Alyssa frowned. "You screamed." She snapped. 

"Ahh…" Setsuyo smiled sheepishly. "Well… That's… I…"

Alyssa's eyebrows rose. "That's what? You what? You're not to try that again!"

" But Al-!"

"No buts!" Alyssa folded her arms. "You're hurt." 

Jareth hissed in pain as he felt the connection between him and the mortal girl severed. It hurt. Though not too much, but still, pain all the same. He rose from his throne, ignoring the Baroness still flaunting her 'goods' at his throne and walked over to the window, staring out without seeing. What had the mortal been trying to say to him? What had she been trying to warn him of…? This was going to plague him, Jareth could tell. He tried to reconnect to her, but there was a literal firewall there, and he retreated. Someone was stopping him contacting her. Who?

"NO!"

"Al-"

"NO! How many times do I have to say no before you listen to me?!" Alyssa scowled at her friend, who was leaning back on the sofa, markedly paler than she usually would be.

"Alyssa listen to me-"

"No!"

"I'll be careful-!" 

"You said that last time!"

"Al please…" Setsuyo sighed and shut her eyes. "I have to warn him… I'm the only one who knows about the murder…"

"No. At least-"Alyssa said, softening. "At least not until you've slept. You're exhausted."

"No I'm - okay!" Setsuyo sighed. "I'll sleep, then try. Deal?" She gave her best puppy-dog eyes to her friend, who eventually sighed aswell.

"Fine, okay. Sleep now though." She ordered. Setsuyo curled up on the sofa properly and shut her eyes, yawning a little. She was soon asleep.

Foolish mortal, trying to meddle in his plans. Bromiar tutted and looked deep into the girl's subconscious, trying to find - there. He smirked unpleasantly as he saw all her weaknesses. That was helpful, very helpful. He smirked and used his skilled psychic 'fingers' to twist the girl's dreams, slowly turning them into nightmares… 

Setsuyo twisted on the sofa slightly. It was dark. So very dark. That wouldn't have been so bad, but she could feel around her how small it was. She was somewhere so small… She couldn't move properly… And there was something tickling her… Something small… Something small! Spiders! Setsuyo choked back a sob; they were everywhere! Crawling over her eyes, across her cheeks, across her lips… 

With a terrified shriek she woke up, to see Alyssa sat next to her, holding an empty glass. Setsuyo realised she was soaking wet. "Sorry… Nightmare…" she mumbled. 

"Mmmhmm." Alyssa said, pressing her lips together and crossing her arms again. "And you still want to mess around with this whole psychic thing? Cos if you do I'm calling the fire brigade so I can get you in the face with a high pressure hose."

"Just once more… It won't hurt…"

"Setsuyo, promise me you won't." Alyssa pleaded. Setsuyo avoided her gaze.

"I can't do that."

"Setsuyo!"

"I'm sorry! I just can't!" Setsuyo cried. She looked at her friend. "I'll try this once, and if I don't get anything, I won't try again… " 'Just yet' she added mentally to herself. Alyssa sighed. 

"Fine… Fine…"

*

The dim light fell constricted in-between the shadows of the bars. The black paint was now peeling, and the grey paint of the walls was stained. David knew what with, he'd thrown it there in a rage. They'd lured him here with hopes for sanity, but they where just feeding off his insanity! Instead of growing better like they'd promised, him, and all in the institute that could still speak they where getting worse. He could hear the moaning of Jeebles down the hall, and the screams of Anita in the padded rooms. Soon, all to soon, she fell silent. 

He hated it here. He wanted out. But he'd signed himself in… and only they could sign him out. Gods! What a fool he'd been… He lifted his head to where he knew the moon was laughing down at him. "I hate you to! You-" 

He froze, mid blasphemy. He could feel it coming… the pricking down his spine from the base of his neck, the centre of his forehead feeling swollen and inflamed. He crumpled to the floor and moaned, waiting for the pain to hit him.

~Testing, testing one two three!~

David jerked his eyes open that had fluttered shut in despair. What? They never…

~I think I got something! Hang on… I've got a purple cat!~

If they where going to torture him… why a cat? Did they know he'd killed his sisters' cat?

~Look. I know you're there! Can you answer me! Please!~

David froze with indecision. Well, what did he have to loose? _The only thing you've got left_… his mind whispered, for once talking back to him. _I'd thought you'd left me_… he told.. well, himself. _Talk back…_ His innerself urged. _But what do I say? _But he was gone. 

~Hello?~ He said tentatively.

~Hello?!~ 

David whimpered as his mind was latched onto, it hurt his minds bruises…

~I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you…~ he felt the person hover, not wanting to let go of the contact, but not wanting to hurt _him._ David had forgotten that things like that existed. Impulsively he answered, attaching to the person. A girl, he realised. He grinned dreamily to his cell. He remembered girls… 

~Look, I trying to find someone called Jareth… Do you know him? I found him like this, only…~ 

In his cell David screamed as _they_ came, and burned the link. He kept on screaming, even as they where long gone, gibbering at the air, begging them to take it away, just take it away!

Two million miles away, in England, Alyssia jumped up and ran to Setsuyo's side as her body twisted in spasms of pain, making her cry out wordlessly. Alyssia hovered uslessly, before running to tip water over Setsuyo. Then, in desperation slapping her. She gasped as her palm came into contact with Setsuyos forehead, directed by her thrashings. 

Contact, something. 

Black dots swam in Alyssias' eyes, and she felt the floor rush up to great her. She awoke to a pale and knaut Setsuyo leaning over her. 

Alyssia looked straight up at her ceiling, getting her mouth to work. It felt heavy and not her own. "Never again."


End file.
